


0202

by knd



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knd/pseuds/knd
Summary: A birthday story for Maki Harukawa, from her PoV, taking place around chapter 4 of the canon storyline.





	0202

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing, I took the chance to try it out because of Harukawa's birthday, but ended up publishing this over a month late because I was waiting for my invitation. I'd like to thank athinus_ on Twitter for helping me with the grammar here. Please be warned of spoilers for the whole game.

"Rise and shine ursine!"

When that obnoxious morning announcement rang out throughout the walls of my room, I had already been up for some time. It was normal for me to wake up before the morning announcement, as I refused to getting used to this lifestyle, but even if I got up early, I had no intention of going around the school, talking with the other students before breakfast.  
I had always refused to get deeply involved with the other people here. I had no right to. A murderer like me had no right to get involved with people who were able to live their lives proudly in broad daylight. When my Ultimate Research Lab opened, I was reminded of that once again, and decided not to let anyone find out about my real talent, while distancing myself even further at the same time. Having them find out about my real talent would have just caused an uproar. If everyone had minded their own business, it would have been better for everyone. I had no intention of acting friendly with everyone in the first place, and I didn't care about what they decided to do. It was none of my business. But my real talent got discovered anyway by one of the students here, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma. He had decided to announce it in front of everyone, and just as I expected, it had caused an uproar, and everyone started being wary of me. Everyone but an annoying guy who wouldn't leave me alone and insisted that I should have gotten along better with all the other students. He even dragged me along to train with him and his friend, so I have been training with them for some time now. What was wrong with him? Why would he want to go out of his way to befriend a murderer like me? Was he crazy? Or just stupid? Or maybe...

I quickly cut off that train of thought, since there was no point in asking myself questions that I couldn't reach an answer to, and turned my eyes to the Monopad in my hands. Today's date was displayed there, Febraury 2nd, it was just another day inside this cage. After shoving the Monopad into my pocket, I went out of my room and made for the cafeteria. 

\---

Once I set foot inside the cafeteria, I immediatly noticed that only Saihara, Ouma, Gokuhara, Yumeno, Kiibo and Shirogane were present. The only ones who weren't here were Iruma, and someone who would normally never miss breakfast, that idiot who would always annoy me about joining everyone for breakfast, so his absence left me a bit surprised. But it seems I wasn't the only one thinking that. "Wah! Momota-chan isn't here!? What happened!? Could it be...is he dead? There's no doubt, Momota-chan has been killed!" Ouma, who was sitting on a chair cross-legged, screamed, putting on a performance accompanied by fake tears, but right after that, his voice then grew colder as he said, "That was a lie, but oh well. Momota-chan was always the type to blindly and recklessly put his trust in anyone, even though this is a killing game. If he really got killed, I wouldn't be too surprised" I decided to ignore his nonsense and turned to Saihara instead, who was eating on the left side of the table. "Where is Momota?" I asked, to which he looked at me slightly surprised and gave a wry smile. He was most likely recalling the events of the morning, and replied "Ah...the truth is, I saw him in the courtyard earlier and asked him to go together to the cafeteria, but he said that today was the day he would 'show the superiority of Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars to Monokuma' and that today was his lucky day. After that, I saw him heading towards the casino" "So he is just wasting his time and money again" "Well..." it seemed not even Saihara could deny that. "Ah, but, maybe we should go check on him. Momota-kun never knows when to stop..." he added, sounding genuinely worried. "How rare of you to voice your own opinion like that, but you're right. That guy wouldn't stop until he had no more coins left". I grabbed some of the food spread on the table after Gokuhara begged me and Saihara to bring Momota some food, and then we left for the casino.

\---

"Shuuichi! Harumaki! Are you here to see my glorious victory? Of course you are. It's only natural for the sidekicks to cheer for the hero!"

As soon as we entered the lower floor of the casino, we were greeted with such words by Momota, who was sitting at a slot machine. Despite of what he said, he didn't seem to be winning at all, and the number of his coins seemed to only descrease with time, even though he didn't have much to begin with. Seeing that wasn't particularly surprising, but it led me to speak up anyway. 

"Hey, Momota, just for the record, compared to when you first started, how many coins do you have now?" He seemed hesitant at first, but then he replied "Haha, Harumaki, looks like you don't get it, do you? Do you count all the stars there are in the sky each night and then reflect about the differences in number? Of course you don't!" his reply was nothing more than a way of refusing to answer my question and admitting that he had been losing the whole time. I was about ready to drag him out of the casino by force, but Saihara stopped me, as if he was telling me not to cause an uproar. Of course, we already knew that Momota wasn't the type to give up just because he was asked to, so all we could do was watch his downfall. 

Momota kept losing again and again. He even switched games from time to time, but his results were mediocre at best. Even though he won a few times, they were small wins which didn't make up for his huge losses. It was getting painful to watch. Saihara seemed to agree too, as he told Momota, "Momota-kun... Maybe it would be best to stop. You've been doing this for the whole week, right? Let's just say this type of thing isn't your strong suit." What? The whole past week? I thought to myself. It seemed Momota had even less self control than I thought he had, so it would be a good idea if he stopped here, but to no one's surprise, "No way I am stopping now" Momota had no intention to do what was best for himself. But there was something in his tone that seemed more determined than usual, as if proving to who knows who that he could win big at the casino wasn't his only goal here. It was then I noticed that Momota only had a handful of coins left, yet it seemed he could only give the slot machine one or two more triesHe was growing tense. I watched closely, expecting to see him lose yet again. He put in 2 coins, and a 7 appeared in the first row. Nothing unusual. But then, two, three, and four 7's all appeared in each row. "What? This can't be right. Giving him false hope like this in bad tast--" And then the final 7 appeared on the final row. He had won the jackpot and he was given 2000 coins as a reward. I couldn't tell if he had terrible or amazing luck. "See? What did I tell you? There's no way Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, would lose to such a machine!!" It seemed as if he forgot all of his past losses in an instant. "Yes, yes, now that you are satisfied, we can leave" I spoke in an almost exasperated tone. Thankfully, he seemed satisfied enough to leave, but he insisted on stopping somewhere before leaving the casino. To be precise, he wanted to stop by the prize exchange counter, so while he was there, Saihara and I went ahead to the courtyard and made some small talk while we were waiting for him.

"I seriously don't get that guy. I've never met anyone as stubborn as him before. This time it went well, but with his attitude, he might seriously ruin himself one day. I have no idea why he pushed himself so far." I expressed my honest thoughts, and I expected Saihara to agree with me, but to my surprise, all he did was give a soft smile and told me to "Wait for Momota-kun to come back." Just when I was about to for an explanation, Momota came out of the casino with a beaming smile on his face. What he did next was...

"Happy Birthday, Harumaki!! This is for you!" He stretched his hand towards me. He was holding an egg-shaped object with a mysterious pattern on it that resembled the universe. It changed form depending on the angle. Momota said it was called a Space Egg. I found the object to be very beautiful, I couldn't deny that his present made me very happy and it didn't take me long to realize the reason why he was trying so hard to win big at the slot machines. It was because he wanted to buy me this as a birthday present. My birthday was listed on everyone's Monopad for everyone to see, so he could have easily checked it out. That's why he had been trying to get enough coins for this for an entire week. For someone like me, who had forgotten her own birthday. The last time I had celebrated my birthday, I was still in the orphanage. Back then, whenever one of the kids celebrated their birthday, the other ones would all work hard together to bake a cake and made sure they had a lot of fun. Whenever possible, we would also try to get them presents. My birthday was celebrated in such a way too, but everything changed when I became an assassin. Everyday was the same, and birthdays meant nothing. In the end, I had forgotten about my own birthday. But now...

"Thank you, Momota. I am happy, really" I never thought that one day, someone would celebrate my birthday again, a smile formed on my lips without me realizing it.  
"Happy birthday, Harukawa-san" Saihara said. I wonder if he knew that this was the reason why Momota was being so obsessed with the slots machines.

"Now then! Let's all celebrate Harumaki's birthday together! Let's go!" 

Momota took my hand and started running towards the cafeteria, with Saihara following us.

This idiot. It seems he even went as far as organzing a birthday party in the cafeteria. Everyone was there besides Iruma and Ouma.

Maybe, just maybe, if this keeps up, I'll be able to take back at least a little of what I had lost long ago. 

\---

One year had passed since then. Today's date was Febraury 2. It was night time, and I was toying with the Space Egg on the balcony of an apartment I was sharing with Saihara and Yumeno. The person who gave me this Egg as a present is no longer part of this world, but my memories of him were still vivid. I'll never forget everything he had done for me.

"Thank you, Momota. For everything." I softly kissed the Egg, and went back inside the apartment, where Saihara and Yumeno had prepared a cake to celebrate my birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry you had to read something as unrealistic as Momota winning at the casino.


End file.
